Our Wedding and Our Future
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke menikah karena dijodohkan. Tapi siapa bilang mereka tidak bisa berbahagia? Mereka akan berusaha bersama untuk membangun keluarga impian mereka. / A fict from 'Author Abal'/SasuHina oneshot. DLDR.


**Our Wedding and Our Future**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : **OOC, Typo disana-sini, Ejaan tidak disempurnakan, jelek, aneh, GaJe, pokoknya Fict ini punya banyak kekurangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya(?). Dont Like, Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata,

Ah, bukan. Bukan lagi 'Hyuuga'. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah mengubah marganya menjadi 'Uchiha'.

Ya, Uchiha Hinata.

Wanita cantik bersurai indigo itu duduk di depan meja rias. Make-up yang cukup tebal masih menempel di wajahnya, menyembunyikan cantik alami yang dengan baik hati Tuhan berikan. Gaun pengantin putih yang terlihat mewah pun masih ia kenakan.

Hinata masih terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan ekspresi datar.

Ia sedang memikirkan hal yang sudah dari beberapa minggu yang lalu membebani pikirannya.

Hinata, gadis yang dikenal sebagai orang yang Kuper di masa SMA-nya, menjadi istri seorang pria dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terkenal.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang laki-laki tampan, cerdas, mapan, dan terhormat. Ia seorang pebisnis yang sangat handal. Seorang yang cerdik. Dan ia merupakan pria dambaan setiap wanita.

Lalu, apa masalahnya?

Masalahnya adalah suatu hal yang bernama Cinta.

Hinata baru mengenal bungsu Uchiha itu 3 minggu yang lalu.

Ia memang telah mengetahui kalau Sasuke dulunya adalah senpai-nya di masa SMA. Tetapi ia hanya sekedar 'tahu'. Ia sekedar tahu kalau senpai populer berambut biru tua itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sekedar tahu senpai-nya itu sangat digilai oleh banyak siswi.

Hanya itu.

Selebihnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang laki-laki itu.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Sasuke.

Dan tiba-tiba 3 minggu yang lalu, ia diberitahu suatu hal penting oleh ayahnya. Suatu hal yang mampu mengubah masa depannya dan mimpi-mimpi indah yang selalu ingin ia capai.

"Hinata, demi mempererat hubungan kekerabatan keluarga, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha."

Hati Hinata terasa ngilu bila mengingat pernyataan ayah-nya.

Omong kosong dengan alasan 'mempererat hubungan kekerabatan'. Hinata jelas tahu, kalau dibalik alasan itu ada alasan lain. dan alasan lain itu adalah demi melancarkan hubungan bisnis Uchiha Corp dan Hyuuga Corp.

Hinata merasa dirinya dan calon suaminya saat itu adalah sebuah barang yang dijaminkan oleh kedua pihak tersebut.

Hinata selalu bermimpi, ia akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang ia cintai, dan pria itu pun mencintai Hinata. Mereka saling mengucapkan janji suci sehidup-semati dengan senyum manis dan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Setelah itu mereka akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang siap melayani keluarganya dengan senang hati. Selalu tersenyum manis pada sang suami dan anak mereka nanti. Mengatakan 'Okaeri' saat keluarganya mengatakan 'Tadaima', memasak makanan lezat dengan bumbu cinta, dan mereka hidup bahagia layaknya dunia dongeng.

Itulah mimpi dan cita-cita yang iangin ia capai. Ia juga selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar mimpi dan cita-citanya terkabul.

Hinata sangat berterima-kasih kepada Tuhan saat seorang pemuda Inuzuka datang kepadanya membawa cinta. Terlebih lagi ia juga mencintai laki-laki itu. Dan Hinata pun membalas cinta laki-laki pecinta anjing tersebut.

Pria itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

Cukup lama mereka menjalani hubungan percintaan mereka. Sekitar 2 tahun. Dan Hinata sudah memantapkan hatinya, bahwa Kiba inilah yang akan mendampinginya dalam mencapai mimpi dan cita-citanya. Mereka bahkan sering membicarakan tentang masa depan mereka nantinya.

Manusia hanya bisa berencana, tapi Tuhan yang menentukan. Dan Tuhan telah menentukan takdir Hinata menjadi seorang Nyonya Uchiha. Bukan Nyonya Inuzuka.

Hinata sempat menangis semalam saat hubungannya dengan pria Inuzuka itu berakhir. Kiba meninggalkan Konoha setelah hubungannya dengan Hinata berakhir. Kakak perempuan pria itu mengatakan bahwa, pria itu telah merelakan keputusan Hinata, dan ia akan pergi dari Konoha untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Anak perempuan tertua Inuzuka itu pun mengatakan, mantan pacarnya itu sempat mengurung diri di kamar selama 3 hari.

Perempuan Inuzuka bernama Inuzuka Hana itu mengerti masalah yang sedang mendera Hinata. Ia tidak dendam maupun marah pada mantan pacar adiknya itu. Walaupun gadis itu telah membuat adiknya menjadi kacau.

Apa mau dikata? Semuanya telah terjadi. Dan Hinata tidak punya pilihan. Ia hanya bisa menasehati seadanya gadis yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

Hinata ragu, apakah cita-cita dan mimpinya bisa tercapai bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Mereka menikah tanpa cinta. Sasuke mengucapkan janji suci itupun dengan nada suara datar terkesan tidak peduli. Dan Hinata mengucapkannya dengan suara bergetar. Bukan karena bahagia, tapi karena khawatir. Khawatir dengan kehidupannya di masa akan datang.

Setelah itu, apakah hinata akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik? Apakah ia mampu melayani Sasuke dan anak-anaknya dengan baik? Lupakan sejenak soal anak, Hinata pun masih ragu akan hal itu.

Apakah ia bisa tersenyum manis dan tulus setelah ini? Hinata bahkan hanya dapat mengeluarkan senyum miris yang dipaksakan sejak 3 minggu yang lalu.

Ia pasti akan memasakkan Sasuke nanti, tapi lupakan soal bumbu cinta. Pohon cinta pun belum tumbuh hingga saat ini.

Hinata sangat meragukan semua itu.

'Cklek'

Pintu cokelat kamar pengantin yang yang ditempati Hinata terbuka. Lamunan panjang Hinata pun buyar.

Seketika tubuh Hinata menegang saat melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang bernuansa putih dan ungu lembut tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju lemari besar di sudut kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Membuka lemari, mengambil sehelai handuk dan satu pasang piyama berwarna bitu tua.

Hinata merasa sangat canggung berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku akan mandi duluan, setelah itu kau. Dan kita akan bicara setelahnya." Kata Sasuke saat berhenti di belakang Hinata. Ia juga menatap mata Hinata dari pantulan cermin di hadapan mereka.

Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hinata hanya dapat menghela napas lelah setelah Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Dalam sekejap, Hinata sudah mencap Sasuke sebagai pria yang seram, dingin, dan kejam.

Berlebihan memang. Tapi itu kenyataan yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Jangan salahkan Hinata yang memang tipe orang yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

"Aku merasa ingin mati saja.." desah Hinata.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Sasuke juga menggumamkan sesuatu dibalik pintu yang membatasi keberadaan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih lembut padanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang berlapis sprei berwarna putih dan selimut berwarna ungu muda. Mata onyx-nya menatap langit-langit kamar-nya.

Ah, bukan lagi kamarnya. Tapi kamar istrinya juga. Hinata.

Sesekali ia menghembuskan napasnya. Samar-samar ia dapat mencium wangi bunga. Tapi wangi bunga tersebut belum mampu mengurangi rasa lelah dan sesak yang Sasuke rasakan. Ini semua terasa asing baginya.

Sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke, telah menjadi suami dari seorang wanita bernama Uchiha Hinata. Banyak orang mengucapkan selamat saat pesta pernikahannya tadi.

Sasuke berpikir, apa yang harus diselamatkan? Selamat atas kerjasama bisnis Uchiha-Hyuuga? Selamat karena ia mendapatkan seorang Hinata? Atau selamat karena mereka menikah tanpa cinta? Selamat melalui penderitaan baru? Penderitaan hidup berkeluarga tanpa cinta?

Cih... yang benar saja...

Sasuke sempat tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan pernikahan ini. Tepatnya kemarin malam.

Ya, iya tidak tidur kemarin malam, padahal esok harinya adalah acara pernikahannya. Ia hanya tidur sekitar 3 jam di pagi hari, yang seharusnya ia gunakan sebagai waktu mempersiapkan acara sakral-nya yang saat itu tinggal hitungan jam.

Ia memikirkan banyak hal. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke berubah menjadi 'Out of Character'. Tidak biasanya ia memikirkan suatu hal hingga berlarut-larut. Biasanya ia terkesan cuek. Tapi, kali itu tidak. Ia sangat peduli dengan upacara sakral sekali seumur hidup-nya.

Dan ia memutuskan beberapa hal. Meskipun ditentang oleh logikanya, tapi tidak dengan hati kecilnya.

Kali ini ia membiarkan hati kecilnya yang mengambil keputusan, dan berbalik melawan logika yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi sebagi seorang Uchiha.

Jujur saja, ia mengorbankan beberapa hal demi pernikahan ini. Pertama, ia mengorbankan kekasihnya demi menikahi Hinata.

Kekasih? Ya, Sasuke mempunyai seorang kekasih sebelum menikah dengan Hinata. Meskipun hanya dicintainya dengan setengah hati. Namanya Uzumaki Karin, sepupu jauh dari sahabat kentalnya.

Hubungan mereka baru berjalan 1 bulan. Karin yang begitu agresif untuk memilikinya. Lama-kelamaan ia menjadi jengah juga melihat usaha keras Karin, dan akhirnya ia menerima pernyataan cinta gadis berambut merah itu.

Tapi akhinya mereka putus saat Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya, menyatakan kalau ia akan dijodohkan dengan gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga. Dan kini Hinata lah yang menjadi istrinya.

Sahabatnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan, kalau Karin frustasi sejak kandasnya hubungan mereka. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Memangnya Sasuke akan menolak permintaan ayahnya? Jawabannya, TIDAK. Se-pembangkang apapun dia, ia tetap lebih sayang ayahnya dibanding Karin.

Pengorbanannya yang kedua, ia harus mengorbankan kebebasannya memilih pendamping hidup, dan menuruti kemauan ayahnya untuk memperistri Hinata.

Saat Fugaku mengajukan permintaan untuk memperistri Hinata, Fugaku tidak seperti sedang meminta, tetapi sedang memerintahkan. Karena ia tidak menanyakan kesediaan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin melihat Sasuke menyanggupi perintahnya. Dan ia tidak ingin Sasuke menolak.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat jarang memikirkan keluarganya di masa depan nanti. Selama ini ia hanya berkonsentrasi pada karirnya sebagai pebisnis muda.

Sesekali sebuah keinginan terlintas di kepalanya. Keinginan itu adalah, suatu saat ia akan membangun sebuah keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Mendidik anaknya dengan semestinya. Dan suatu saat pula, ia akan melihat anaknya melanjutkan usahanya saat ia sudah tua. Hanya itu.

Ia hanya ingin kehidupan yang simpel.

Ia tidak pernah menuntut istrinya harus cantik. Ia tidak pernah menuntut istrinya harus dari keluarga yang terpandang. Ia juga tidak menuntut anaknya harus laki-laki atau perempuan nanti. Ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan dalam keluarganya kelak.

Dan dulu Sasuke tidak menyadari, arti kebahagiaan dalam suatu keluarga berlandaskan suatu hal. Hal itu adalah Cinta.

Itu dulu, bagaimana dengan sekarang?

.

.

.

Hinata kini duduk di atas kasur empuk yang akan ditempatinya malam ini. Di hadapannya ada Sasuke yang juga sedang duduk. Hinata menunduk, dan Sasuke menatap Hinata yang terlihat takut padanya.

Ia agak risih juga melihat sikap Hinata yang seperti sedang berhadapan dengan orang jahat.

"Tidak perlu takut padaku," kata Sasuke dengan suara datar.

Suara datar tersebut malah membuat Hinata semakin takut. Takut kalau Sasuke marah padanya. Tapi dengan perlahan Hinata mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Walaupun matanya menghindari mata hitam pekat Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"U..Uchiha-san_"

"Sekarang kau juga seorang Uchiha. Panggil aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Entah mengapa tenggorokannya menjadi kering.

"Uhm.. S..Sasuke-san, kita a..akan bicara soal a..apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang kecil, tapi telinga Sasuke mampu menangkap suaranya.

Terdengar Sasuke sedang menghela napas, kemudian hening sejenak. Sasuke sepertinya sedang menimbang-nimbang kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Kita akan berbicara tentang aku, kau, dan kehidupan kita nanti," kata Sasuke dengan nada suara serius.

Hinata berpikir pembicaraan ini memang perlu dan penting. Karena bagaimana pun perasaan mereka saat ini, mereka telah menjadi suami istri. Mereka akan hidup bersama sampai... mungkin selamanya. Dan mereka harus membicarakannya matang-matang sebelum menjalaninya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, mengizinkan Sasuke memulai kembali.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari aku. Aku anak bungsu. Aku sangat mencintai keluargaku dan sangat mematuhi ayahku. Oleh karena itu aku menerima perjodohan ini,"

Hinata mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Sedikit sakit saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan, kalau ia menerima perjodohan ini karena ayahnya.

"Aku seorang maniak kerja. Dan aku bisa sampai lupa waktu. Aku bekerja karena aku mencintai pekerjaan itu," Sasuke menghirup udara dengan pelan. Matanya menerawang mengingat kehidupannya.

"Sebelum menikah denganmu, aku punya seorang kekasih. Yah, meskipun aku mencintainya dengan setengah hati. Suatu saat kau akan tahu soal itu,"

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada suara yang datar. Sedangkan Hinata, perasaan di hatinya kini bercampur aduk, sehingga membuatnya bingung sendiri. Ia sedikit kesal, tapi tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kami putus, tepatnya aku yang memutuskannya. Demi pernikahan kita. Oleh karena itu, ada satu hal yang kuinginkan, aku tidak ingin pernikahan ini menjadi sia-sia."

Sasuke menyudahi cerita singkatnya tentang dirinya. Hinata menyimpulkan sesuatu dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke tidak menginginkan perceraian. Dan entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sejuk di hati Hinata memikirkan hal itu.

Setidaknya pernikahan ini tidak seburuk di sinetron-sinetron, di mana sang suami akan menggugat cerai istri hasil pilihan orang tua mereka, bahkan saat baru saja menikah. Atau sang suami yang berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain, karena tidak mencintai sang istri.

Hah, Hinata merasa sedikit lega.

Sadar atau tidak, Hinata menatap mata Sasuke sedari Sasuke memulai ceritanya. Dan Hinata sedikit terpesona dengan mata onyx itu.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan kemudian matanya menerawang. Ia harus menceritakan semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya pada Sasuke. Setidaknya pikirannya akan terasa lebih ringan.

"Hm.. A..ku anak pertama dari dua orang b..bersaudara. Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur.. t..tujuh tahun. Dan... a..ayahku juga maniak kerja. M..Mungkin seperti dirimu," Hinata tersenyum canggung saat mengatakannya. Mata Hinata masih menerawang.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama, seolah tidak ingin terlewat satu hal pun.

"Aku... sudah berhenti b..bekerja di Hyuuga Corp, s..sejak aku menyetujui perjodohan ini. A..Adikku yang m..menggantikanku. A..Aku kurang berbakat di dunia bisnis. Jadi, aku i..ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja. Lagi pula itu c..cita-cita-ku."

Sasuke masih saja menyimak perkataan Hinata. Menurut Sasuke, perempuan lemah lembut seperti Hinata dan Ibunya, memang lebih cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Menjadi sosok sandaran dan motivator anggota keluarga yang lain.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membayangkan Hinata yang menyemangatinya saat ia sedang lemah. Bahu Hinata yang akan menjadi tempat Sasuke bersandar saat lelah.

Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang menggelitik hati Sasuke. Perasaan aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

"Sama s..sepertimu. A..Aku dulu juga punya kekasih. Dan, a..aku sangat m..mencintainya,"

Dan perasaan aneh lain muncul di hati Sasuke. Rasa yang muncul kali ini rasa yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia sedikit marah, tapi... entahlah.

"K..Kami juga putus. Dengan cara b..baik-baik. Meskipun m..menyakitkan, kami saling m..mengerti dan menerima kenyataan pahit i..ini. Kami memilih jalan masing-masing. A..Aku..." Hinata ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Hinata yang terlihat agak gelisah. Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata dan membawa mata Hinata bertatapan dengan matanya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata berwarna lavender dan onyx itu saling bertatapan sejenak.

Sasuke masih menunggu.

"B..Bolehkah aku mengharapkan k..kebahagiaan dalam p..pernikahan ini?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke sempat tersenyum, meski hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi bertengger di dagu Hinata, jatuh dengan bebas. Mereka kembali terdiam dengan mata yang masih bertatapan.

Hening. Yang terdengar adalah helaan napas samar-samar dari pasangan pengantin baru itu dan suara detak jam yang kini menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

Belum ada diantara mereka yang berani memecah keheningan hingga beberapa detik kedepan. Mereka masih sibuk mendalami pikiran masing-masing melalui tatapan mata. Hinata memancarkn harap dalam tatapan matanya, dan Sasuke memancarkan kesungguhan untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

120 detik adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk mereka.

Hingga Hinata merasa sudah terlalu lama mereka bertatapan. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Memilih memandang lampu tidur cantik di samping tempat tidur mereka.

Dilihat sekilas pun, semua orang pasti dapat tahu kalau Hinata sedang merona. Merona karena melihat kesungguhan dimata Sasuke. Kesungguhan yang diartikannya sebagai keseriusan bungsu Uchiha itu dalam membangun keluarga bersamanya.

"Meskipun kita dijodohkan, pernikahan tetap memiliki arti yang sakral. Dan Cuma sekali dalam seumur hidup," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"M..meskipun kita... tidak saling m..mencintai?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Bukan tidak. Tapi belum. Kita hanya belum mencoba untuk saling mencintai," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia meralat ucapan Hinata.

Hinata kembali menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi kesungguhan yang ia dapat.

Mencoba... Saling mencintai? Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kan? Malah sebagai permulaan yang bagus untuk sepasang suami-istri yang dijodohkan.

"K..kau mau mencoba?" lagi-lagi Hinata melontarkan pernyataan tanda ia masih ragu. Entah ragu pada apa.

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban.

Hinata terdiam sambil menunduk. Ia memilin ujung piyamanya yang serupa dengan milik Sasuke. Terima kasih pada ibu mertuanya yang telah mengatur semuanya.

"Kita sudah cukup berkorban demi pernikahan ini. Dan mungkin kau lah yang paling banyak berkorban. Benar?"

Hinata mengingat kembali saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Laki-laki yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia juga merelakan hatinya terluka karena perjodohan ini.

Hinata tanpa sadar mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa kita juga akan menyia-siakan hasil pengorbanan kita? Kalau aku pribadi, tidak,"

"Aku juga.." bisik Hinata.

"Kenapa kita tidak menikmati hasil pengorbanan kita? Kita bisa membangun keluarga harmonis. Hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak kita kelak. Melupakan kalau kita menikah karena dijodohkan."

Lagi-lagi perasaan sejuk itu muncul di hati Hinata yang sempat mendung akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Bayangan keluarga bahagia yang selalu dimimpikan Hinata kembali muncul. Dimana sosok Kiba yang dulu ia bayangkan sebagai kepala keluarga, digantikan oleh sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"S..Sasuke-san,"

Masih ada harapan mewujudkan mimpi dan cita-citanya.

"Hm?"

Yah, mewujudkan mimpi dan cita-citanya bersama Sasuke.

"B..bantu aku m..mencintaimu," Hinata merona setelah mengucapkan permintaannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata. Tetapi kemudian Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia mengelus helaian indigo milik Hinata dengan lembut, membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan kini menatap Sasuke yang mengangguk dengan tulus.

"Kita hanya perlu menanamkan keyakinan dan keinginan di hati kita. Kita akan saling mencintai,"

Hinata tersenyum senang. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis saat ini juga. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Kita sekarang satu keluarga," tangan yang tadinya mengelus kepala Hinata, kini turun mengelus pipi perempuan tersebut. "kita saling memiliki. Aku suamimu,"

"D..dan aku istrimu," kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke membawa tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Hinata di dadanya yang bidang. Ia turut menghirup aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya itu.

Kali ini wangi bunga yang Sasuke hirup mampu melegakan perasaannya, dan membuatnya tenang

Hinata sendiri merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Dengan malu-malu ia membalas pelukan Sasuke, meski dalam posisi yang kurang nyaman.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau ingin memelukku, peluk saja. Kalau ingin menciumku, cium saja. Kalau ingin sesuatu, minta saja. Aku akan mengabulkannya. Dan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –kun, bukan –san!"

Hinata merona hebat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar tulus dan dengan sedikit nada godaan. Meski malu, ia tetap mengangguk.

Dengan lembut Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hinata. Sasuke meminggirkan poni Hinata yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantik Hinata.

"I..ini adalah pernikahan pertamaku. D..dan aku harap yang terakhir. Sasuke-sa.. ah, Sasuke-kun, tegur a..aku kalau a..aku salah. T..tapi jangan k..keras-keras,"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan polos Hinata. Ia kemudian memasang wajah pura-pura berpikir.

"Kalau kau salah, akan kucubit. Kalau kesalahanmu besar, maka akan kucium. Kalau kesalahanmu lebih besar lagi, aku akan..." Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membiarkan Hinata menerka sendiri kelanjutannya.

"A..akan apa?"

"Barakhir di ranjang, mungkin?"

Hinata memukul Sasuke dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedang malu.

Hinata sempat terkesima melihat Sasuke yang tertawa. Cap seram, dingin, dan kejam pun seketika musnah di pikiran Hinata.

Ternyata Sasuke tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Untuk urusan ranjang, kalau kau belum siap, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa melakukan pendekatan terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke setelah merasakan suasan yang lebih nyaman usai guyonannya tadi.

Hinata mengangguk. Bersyukur karena Sasuke perhatian padanya

"A..aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang S..Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia melirik jam dinding putih yang tergantung di tembok sebelah kanan ruangan.

02.30

"Kurasa nanti. Sekarang kita perlu istirahat,"

Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa, karena ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Sasuke. Tapi, tubuh mereka juga butuh istirahat.

Hinata mulai mengatur bantal yang mereka akan gunakan.

Sasuke mulai berbaring di sebelah kanan Hinata. Ia menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Hinata.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Yah tentu saja dengan wajah yang merona. Ini adalah kali pertama ia tidur dengan pria yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau ingin memelukku, peluk saja," goda Sasuke dengan seringai.

"S..Siapa yang m..mau meluk?" ucap Hinata menyangkal tuduhan Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak mendekati Hinata dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata. Jantung Hinata langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi ia menyukainya. Hinata pun meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada Sasuke, dan tangan kanannya di bahu pria yang bersangkutan.

Sasuke pun mulai merasa nyaman. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

"Kehidupan kita setelah ini tidak akan mudah. Meski kita belum terlalu mengenal, kita akan menjalaninya bersama," ucap Sasuke yang mencoba tetap terjaga.

"K..Kita... berjuang bersama, ya?" kata Hinata yang mulai diserang kantuk juga.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat mata Hinata yang mulai sayu.

"Aku mulai menyukaimu, Hinata..." ucap Sasuke tulus sambil menatap lavender Hinata dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Seingat Hinata, ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke mengucapkan namanya tanpa gelar Hyuuga. Dan juga nama Hinata terucap dengan sangat mesra oleh seorang pria yang belum lama ia kenal. Bahkan nada mesra Sasuke mengalahkan Kiba.

Ah, Hinata ingin melupakan tentang perasaannya dengan Kiba. Sasuke lah yang harus menempati posisi nomor satu di hatinya.

Sesaat kemudian mata onyx itu mulai tertutup, dan napas Sasuke terdengar teratur.

"Aku juga," kata Hinata turut menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi. Berharap di alam mimpi pun ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dan mereka benar-benar memulai hidup baru dengan suka cita.

Mereka terus berusaha saling mencintai. Dan untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta itu, mereka melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin terdengar sepele.

Di pagi hari saat bangun tidur, mereka berciuman. Awalnya terasa aneh, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi menyenangkan dan menjadi suatu kegiatan yang wajib bagi mereka sebelum memulai hari.

Setelah itu, sebelum pergi kerja, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan sarapan dengan istrinya. Sepertinya Coffee Shop di samping kantor Sasuke kehilangan salah satu pelanggan tetapnya. Sasuke tentu lebih menyukai sarapan yang dibuat istrinya.

Setelah sarapan, Hinata akan mengantar Sasuke keluar rumah. Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata sebelum berangkat. Dan hal yang sama juga dia lakukan saat pulang kerja sore harinya.

Hinata melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan senang hati. Ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke, dan menanti Sasuke untuk makan bersama.

Kadang mereka berselisih pendapat. Tapi pada akhirnya ada salah satu pihak yang mengalah. Entah itu Sasuke ataupun Hinata. Mereka tidak ragu untuk minta maaf bila salah satu dari mereka berbuat salah.

Mereka juga saling mengingatkan saat salah, saling menguatkan saat lelah, dan berusaha selalu ada saat pasangan mereka membutuhkan. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka malah saling membutuhkan. Bukan Sasuke, bila tanpa Hinata. Dan bukan Hinata, bila tanpa Sasuke.

Mereka saling memahami, memaklumi kebiasaan buruk masing-masing, menerima apa adanya kekurangan pasangan mereka, dan menceritakan semua rahasia yang selama ini mereka simpan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Keterbukaan menyatukan mereka.

Dan usaha mereka membuahkan hasil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun,"

Akhirnya mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Perasaan cinta mereka tumbuh dengan subur. Mereka berjanji, akan selalu menjaga cinta itu.

Saat Hinata sudah siap dan menyingkirkan segala kekhawatirannya, ia memenuhi jam biologis Sasuke. Sasuke senang mendengar kesiapan istrinya. Akhirnya mereka menjadi suami-istri yang sesungguhnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa cinta yang selama ini mereka tanam dan rawat, menghasilkan buah cinta yang sanggup menambah kebahagiaan mereka. Bahkan keluarga besar mereka.

.

.

.

"Ma, apa kekuatan cinta itu sangat hebat?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua sebahu.

Sebut saja dia Aiko. Uchiha Aiko.

"Ya," jawab Hinata sambil sesekali mengelus rambut halus gadis kecil yang diperkirakan berumur 4 tahun.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Aiko dengan polosnya.

Matanya masih menatap Hinata dengan mata lebarnya yang berwarna hitam. Dongeng Snow White menjadi pengantar tidurnya kali ini.

Tapi Hinata melangkahi bagian ciuman dongeng tersebut. Ia tidak ingin pikiran Aiko terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Toh, suatu saat ia akan mengetahuinya sendiri.

"Tuhan selalu mencintai kita semua. Pangeran menyelamatkan putri karena mencintainya. Papa dan Mama bisa terus bersama karena cinta. Dan Aiko bisa jadi anak Mama dan Papa juga karena cinta. Jadi, cinta mempunyai peran penting dalam kehidupan,"

Aiko mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Mama cinta tidak sama Aiko?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Tuhan, Mama, Papa, Kakek, Nenek, semuanya cinta sama Aiko. Makanya Aiko-chan juga harus mencintai kami semua. Dan jangan nakal kalau masing ingin dicintai," kata Hinata sambil menyentil hidung mungil anaknya.

"Aiko tidak nakal, Ma..." Aiko menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Masa?"

Sebuah suara berat berasal dari sosok yang baru membuka pintu kamar Aiko yang berwarna putih dengan stiker bunga-bunga.

"Papa.." Aiko semakin merajuk mendengar nada menggoda dari Papa-nya.

Papa Aiko, Uchiha Sasuke, berjalan masuk dan ikut duduk di tempat tidur anaknya. Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke menatap Aiko dengan rasa sayang berlimpah.

"Aiko anak baik, kok. Aiko selalu taat sama Mama dan Papa. Aiko juga makan banyak sayur. Aiko pintar di sekolah. Pokoknya Aiko anak baik. Benar 'kan Ma?" Aiko berusaha mendapat dukungan dari sang Mama.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Anak baik jam segini seharusnya sudah tidur," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Jam memang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima blas menit. Aiko biasanya sudah tidur tepat jam sembilan malam.

"Baiklah. Aiko juga sudah mengantuk," Aiko mengatupkan tangannya sambil menutup matanya untuk berdoa sejenak.

Setelah itu ia mulai membenamkan diri di dalam selimut hangatnya. Tidak lupa memeluk boneka sapi berbulu putih lembut, hadiah ulang tahun dari Kakek Hiashi.

"Selamat tidur," ucap Hinata membelai kepala Aiko.

Sasuke dan Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mencium Aiko sebelum keluar dari kamar yang bernuansa warna-warni itu. Hinata juga menyalakan lampu tidur di samping tempat tidur Aiko, dan mematikan lampu kamar yang lain.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Aiko dan menuju kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

"Aku jadi tidak ingin Aiko cepat besar," ucap Hinata yang kini sedang menggunakan pelembab muka di depan meja riasnya. Ia memasang wajah tidak rela.

Sasuke yang telah berbaring duluan di tempat tidur mereka, terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak bisa begitu juga,"

"Habisnya, dia seperti malaikat kecil yang hadir di tengah kita. Kalau ia sudah besar, aku takut ia akan melupakan aku,"

Hinata kini ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke. Sasuke sudah biasa menghadapi sikap berlebihan istrinya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan,"

"Tapi_"

Cup..

"Tidurlah, Aiko tidak akan melupakanmu," ucap Sasuke usai mengecup singkat bibir Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke sekali lagi sesaat sebelum ia menutup matanya dan berangkat ke alam mimpi.

Hinata terdiam dengan wajah merona. Tapi ia merasa tenang sekarang. Entah mengapa, kalimat penenang dari Sasuke selalu ampuh untuknya.

Cup..

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat tidur," kali ini Hinata yang mengecup pipi Sasuke. Kemudian menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

**{}**

**{}**

**{}**

**~OWARI~**

**Abal ya? Wajar kok, orang Authornya juga abal. Dan apa pula itu "Aiko"? Kelemahan saya memang menentukan nama dalam bahasa jepang. Malah tadinya saya mau kasih nama "Afika". Tapi "Afika" sudah dikontrak dengan Ore*. **

**Endingnya juga gak gak banget deh... Zee aja sampe stress bacanya. Judulnya juga gak jelas. Aduh Aduh...**

**Baiklah...**

**Tentang fict saya yang belum update2, Zee minta maap. Zee bakal update lama banget. Karena Zee sekarang mengalami fase 'Krisis Waktu'. Jadi Fict ini sebagai permintaan maap saya. –apaan sih-**

**Ini juga belum sempat dikoreksi. Jadi maap kalau banyak typo, EYD gak sempurna2, dan keGAJEan stadium akhir.**

**Zee minta review yah...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Yhatikaze_**


End file.
